One Crazy Summer
by That Girl Who Is Awesome
Summary: Shego and Kim Possible are visiting the Titans' Tower. And, so are the members of the Argo II! Coincidence? I think not! Find out what happens one fateful summer. Hilarity ensues!
1. Shego

"Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpl ease!" she begged, for the millionth time today.

"No. And that's final." I said.

"Come on, please! I won't tell Hego." she said.

"I don't care what Hego says. He can't tell me what to do, and neither can you, Kimmie. Shoo." I said back. It was a bad idea. Kim started bawling. It was really sad, and it breaks my heart. Even more than that puppy-dog pout.

"Okay okay, fine!" I said. "But, just how far is this T Tower?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's not far. It's only, like, 300 miles from here." Kimmie said nonchalantly, like she wasn't just bawling her eyes out 20 seconds ago.

"300 miles!? That'll take over 4 hours!" I said, practically screaming at her.

"But Shego you promised!" she whined. Such an immature 14 year old.

"I promised nothing! I'm doing this because I'm nice. Now get in the car before I change my mind." I ordered.

Kimmie got in my car. It was new (and green of course) and I told her not to mess it up. She didn't.

I revved up the engine and set out for what would prove to be a very interesting drive. Because seriously, it's not everyday that you get to friggin drive to the Teen Titans' HQ.


	2. Sadie

Zia had just left to see what's up with Long Island. Apparently strange happenings have been, well, happening. There were no other girls that I could gossip with. Jazz was here with us, but I just didn't feel up to it. So I did what I always do: kick something. That something just so happened to be my 'pillow'. It hurt.

I got really mad and was about to throw it out the window or something, when Bast came in.

"Good news Sadie!" she said. "We're going on a road trip!"

"Bast!? Aren't you supposed to be in the Duat?" I asked.

She just blinked and cocked her head.

"Ya know, ever since we defeated Apophis, the gods and goddesses returned to the Duat for who knows how long?"

"Oh, that. Eh. I found a way out." she said.

"How?" I asked.

"A woman's got to do what a woman's got to do." she said. Bugger. I wanted to know how.

"Okay... so where is this road trip destination?" I asked.

"I dunno. I figured we'd just go somewhere and hope for the best." she said. "Come on Sadie. The rest of the kitties are waiting for you."

Yep. That's Bast for you. And I admire her so much. She's kinda like a role model. Kinda.


	3. Jinx

**Author's Note: Just because I wanted to, I made Jinx, Dipper, and Mabel official Teen Titans. FYI.**

* * *

Me, Starfire, Dipper, and Mabel were all sitting around, watching TV. Robin was doing Robin things, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were having some contest or other. Why? Because boys are dumb, that's why!

Last month, I became an honorary Titan. 'Cuz that's how Jinx rolls.

My phone rang. It was a call from Shego, my friend from Tri-City. What could she want at 12:30? It had to be, like, 9:00 there, right? EH. I answered anyway.

_"God Jinx, it took you FOREVER to answer!" _she said.

"Yeah, well, that's how Jinx rolls." I said, nonchalantly.

_"Whatevs. Guess where I'm headed to?"_ she said, super-excited.

"Hm..lemme guess. The T Tower?"

_"Hey, how did you know!?" _Shego yelled into the phone.

"Well last time you called me like 'Guess where I'm going J?', you ended up visiting me at the Hive."

_"That was over a month ago!" _she cried.

"She-She, you are SO predictable!" I said jokingly.

_""Cuz that's how Shego rolls."_

"Hey! That's MY catchphrase!"

_"Whatevs. Gotta go now. Kimmie is driving me cray-cray!" _she said, hanging up.

Yep. This was gonna be one heck of a summer. 'Cuz that's how Jinx rolls.


	4. Leo

Anything interesting happen this summer? Well, let's see... I found out that a 70 year old woman in the body of a teenager went out with my great-grandfather, and our flying ship got raided by a snake pirate and his crew of crazy dolphin people.

So, nope. Nothing out of the ordinary for me.

So we were sitting around on the Argo II (the fantastical ship made by me!) in the middle of the night, when Jason decided to jump off it. Jason can fly, so it's not like he would've died, but it was still really random.

Piper was all, "Jason! What the hell!?"

And Jason was all, "I can fly, don't worry!"

And Frank was all, "I can fly too!"

And Hazel was all, "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

And you know, I felt like jumping too. I have no idea why, I just had this sudden urge to jump off the ship and fly around like Jason.

So I did. It was terrifying.

At first I was thinking 'Oh man this is really cool, just skydiving through the air'. Then I realized I didn't have a fucking parachute. I was panicking and I saw that Jason had disappeared. I started freaking out and hyperventilating (which is a hard thing to do while falling) and hoping that there would be a giant trampoline that I could land on and, you know, not die.

As I was falling to my doom, I saw a flash of purple and I was encased in this sphere of black... stuff.

The girl was controlling it floated me over to where she was standing. She was cute, in a sort of emo gothic way. She had purple hair, gray skin, and violet eyes.

"'Sup?" I decided to say nonchalantly, like a hadn't been about to die.

"You just fell 100 feet through the air, about to die, and all you say is ''sup'?

"Well, yeah. What else am I supposed to say?" I said jokingly.

Goth girl just crossed her arms.

And I could see just the faintest hint of a smile on her lips.


	5. Shego II

"Okay, goddammit, we're here! Now will you please shut UP!?" I yelled to Kim. God, she was annoying. Well, we arrived, even if at night.

"We're here!? Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod !" Can you believe that? Little Kimmie was fangirling over seeing the T Tower for the first time. Hmph.

"Okay, you run along and go... do shit. I'll be looking for Jinx." I said to her.

"Jinx? As in _the_ Jinx?" she asked.

"Yeah. We're BFFs."

"Shut _up_! You and Jinx are best friends!?" she asked. Kim was easy to impress.

"Yeah, ever since the first time me and the rest of Team Go put her in jail. Of course, that was when I was still part of Team Go..." I explained.

"That is so AWESOME!" she said, squealing like a pig. She ran up to the tower. I bet you the first thing she did was go up to Robin. He is like her idol or something.

I decided to take a stroll along the rocky shore, and postpone my Jinx meeting. The 'beach' was nice, the air smelled like the sea, and it was really peaceful. And when something peaceful occurs, something wacko happens to balance it out. Like, say, people falling out of the sky.

People were falling out of the sky.

Well, two people, I should say. One, a girl, was chocolate brown, with darker brown hair. She was wearing blue and fur (strange combination). The other, boy, was light skinned with black hair. He had on green clothes. They landed in the water, so they didn't get harmed or anything.

"Hey you!" yelled the girl. "Where are we!?"

Since they came out of a portal in the sky, I'm guessing they weren't from around here.

"You guys are at the legendary Teen Titans' Tower." I said.

"Where's that?" asked the boy. He had this little ferret thing sitting on his head.

"In San Francisco bay. Duh." I said back.

"Where's San Francisco?" the girl asked again.

"Uh, not important. You guys are probably going to catch a cold or something sitting in the ocean, so why don't you guys come in. Or something." I suggested.

We started walking towards the tower when this polar bear thing fell out the sky- and landed on my new green car!

"Naga!" said the girl happily. Naga bounded over to the girl and they 'hugged.' How could they have been 'hugging' at a time like this!? My car was totaled! And it was new!

This will not stand in Shego-land! I pulled out my gun and shot the car, making the car blow up.

"Well." said the girl. "We've ended up in a _very _interesting place!"


	6. Sadie II

When Bast meant kitties, she meant kitties. I got into her car and was instantly surrounded by cats. It was the middle of the night, because I refused to go on a road trip with Carter or any of the ankle-biters (that's who I thought she meant when she said kitties!), and be seen in the daytime.

"Uh, Bast," I asked. "What's with the cats?"

"I... uh... borrowed them from my sister's friend's aunt's cousin?" she said, obviously lying.

I folded my arms and did my Sadie-stare that I've been working on.

"Okay okay fine! I lied! I stole them from that obnoxious pet shop! Happy?" Bast confessed.

"Really? You _stole_ them? When? Why? How?" I asked, getting excited.

"Well, it was last Tuesday," she started. "I was strolling along downtown when I came across this pet shop. In the window were these helpless looking kitties. They were so sad, like they wanted out. So I decided that later that night I would bust them out."

"Bast," I interrupted. "Pet shops are not jails. Zoos are jails."

"_Anyway_,I climbed up the building, and onto the roof, climbing in through the vent. I unlocked the front door with my claws and led them out one by one. Everything was going fine 'til one of the workers came in and saw me."

"So you mean you were _catnapping_?" I asked.

"Your comedic dialogue is not appreciated. So anyway, this guy, John, he saw me. He panicked and ran over to the phone. I didn't want to go to jail, so I thought I'd do a little thing called impaling him with a knife. I probably killed him. Eh."

"Bast, can I just say one thing?" I asked her.

"Sure, anything you like." she said.

"You. Are. Bad-ass."


	7. Jinx II

I'm mad. All _sorts_ of shit happens in the middle of the night, _when I'm fucking asleep_!

Shego told me about how these people fell out of the sky, and why there was a giant polar bear dog out here doing stuff.

"Okay, that's a bit random." I said after she finished telling me her story. We were sitting outside on the beach, eating waffles and bacon. It was some good bacon.

"So now that you know that, please tell me: Why is there a flying ship floating above the Tower?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, looking up. Hmph. So there was. It probably got there _when I was fucking asleep!_ "I dunno. Maybe we should shoot 'em."

"Huh. Maybe. Hey look there's Raven." said Shego, pointing to Raven. She was coming down from the ship, like she had been inside it or something.

"Hey Rave." I said to her.

"'Sup?" she said back.

"Whoa. You, Raven, just said ''sup?' to somebody?" I asked, astounded. Shego just sat there speechless.

"Uh, yeah. I don't see why you guys are so shocked. It's slang. Teenagers use slang." she said.

"Yes. Yes they do. So, what's with the big flying dragon ship?" Shego asked.

"Oh. Right," Raven said, returning to her usual drawl. "I met them last night, and Leo-"

"Who?" I interrupted.

"Oh, um, One of the boys on the ship." she said, blushing ever so slightly. "Anyway, he asked me to ask Robin if they could stay here until they need to go save their friends."

"Well," I said, standing up from the rock I was sitting on. "Let's go bug the bird."


	8. Leo II

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the long wait! I know a lot of you have been waiting and waiting and waiting (especially emberlywoods12) _forever_, and now the next chapter is finally here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Last night, Raven stayed on the Argo II. Since Percy and Annabeth aren't here, I let her use Annabeth's room. When she arrived on board, however, things were a bit... awkward:

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said as we got on board the ship.

"Um... who's the grey chick?" asked Jason nervously.

"Oh, this is Raven. She saved me after I jumped off the ship and almost died." I explained to everyone. There was an awkward silence.

One second...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

"That's... cool..." said Piper. "Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep. It _is _1:00 in the morning."

"Leo, promise me you won't go jumping off stuff, okay?" Hazel said. "I thought you had died or something!"

Jason just walked away muttering to himself. "First giants, now grey people. What's next?"

"Hey, uh, Leo? Can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Nico.

"Sure, hold up." I said. Then I turned to Hazel. "Hazel, take Raven to Annabeth's room. She can stay there."

"Leo," said Nico, being very serious for a 14-or-whatever-year old boy. "Why did you bring a half-demon onto the ship?"

"I... a... wait... what?" I asked, very confused.

"Raven is a half-demon. She didn't tell you?"

"No. It's not like she would've been 'Oh, by the way, I'm a half-demon.' People don't do that, Nico." I said.

"Just, watch out, okay? I don't trust demons." he said.

"Okay, gosh! Get outta my face about it!" I yelled at him. As soon as I said it, though, I felt bad. "Look, Nico, I'm sorry for yelling. It's just... I've had a long day and haven't slept in like 5 days. I just need to take a chill pill or something."

He just shrugged and walked towards Percy's room, where he was staying. I started towards my room, but I never made it. I got really tired and simply collapsed and fell asleep in the middle of the hall.


	9. Shego III

We snuck into Robin's room, where he was napping. Jinx tried shaking him awake. He just 'accidentally' hit her in the face and rolled over.

"I could shoot him with my laser gun!" I said with what only could be described as an evil grin on my face. "That'll wake him up!"

"No, dammit! You'll just kill him and we'll both go to jail!" Jinx yelled, slapping me. "Besides, I have a better idea."

"_Fine_. We'll do it _your_ way." I said, tossing my gun to the floor.

"Okay. Follow my lead." she said. "Robinrobinrobinrobinrobinwak eupwakethefuckupyoulazymothe rfuckwakeupwakeupwakeuprobin robinohpleasepleasewhythehel larentyouwakingupjustwakeupa lreadydammitwakeuprobinrobin robinrobin!"

He chucked a pillow at us. "WAKE ME WHEN THE CITY'S ON FIRE!"

This was getting annoying. And when things get annoying, I have a special way of dealing with them. Namely, my gun. I picked it up and shot, just over Robin's head.

"GET UP NOW OR THIS THING'S GETTING SHOT UP YOUR ASS!" I yelled. I shot another warning shot at the foot of his bed. He got up out of his bed, lazily. He was still wearing that godforsaken mask, even when he was asleep.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. What is so important that you had to wake me in the middle of the night? Did somebody die?" Robin asked, slightly pissed off.

"Um, actually, it's 11:00 in the morning. Anyway, we came in here to discuss the matters of a flying dragon ship. You see, the members of it are in desperate need of a place to crash before they gotta rescue their friends. So we were thinking-" Jinx explained to him.

"How many people?" Robin asked.

"Just six." I said. "No biggie."

"No biggie? Do you know how many people that'd add up to?" he said, raising his voice a bit.

"Six?" Jinx said, being dumb.

"NO. Us five, plus you and the twins makes eight. Shego, Kim, and her little portal buddies add up to twelve. Plus these six yahoos. That makes eighteen. Eighteen! That's like trying to run an orphanage! I can't be the leader of eighteen immature teens!" he yelled. He rubbed his fingers through his hair, like tired old people do when they have stress or whatever.

"Please Robin? It's about time we met other kids our age! Plus, Raven's got a crush on one of 'em! Wouldn't you just _love_ to see Raven happy for once in her life?" Jinx reasoned. It was terrible reasoning if you ask me.

"Fine. Now go away." he said to us.

We left his room and went to go find Raven to tell her the news.


	10. Sadie III

**A/N: Merry Day-after-Christmas! I seriously meant to upload this a while ago, but shit happens, right? Look, Emberly, my longest chapter (wow this is kinda sad)! I'm a shit writer, and I know it. It's my first FanFic. One day I'll go back and re-do these chapters. But til then...**

* * *

This road trip was getting hella boring. In fact, I fell asleep twice. I was nodding off to sleep again when the car stopped.

"Bast!? Where are we?" I yelled, referring to the fact that we were being surrounded by dairy cows. A cat started mewing. "Uh..." she looked at her map. "Idaho?"

"Idaho..." I said, trying to remember which state was where. Sheesh, America is so complicated. "But we were in New York! How did we get from New York to.. _Idaho_?"

"Long story. It involved the Duat, Anubis, and the loss of Sir Fluffykins." she said, sniffing bit.

"Wait, wait. Anubis was here? In the car?" I asked. She nodded.

"I stopped to visit Tawaret, which is something I usually don't do. Anubis was there. I dunno why though, I didn't ask." she sighed. "And then... Sir Fluffykins..."

"Bast, it's okay. Wherever he is, he is thinking of you." I said. "Or something."

She said thanks. Huh. I'm good at making people feel good! Cows were still mooing outside the car.

"How long until this cow gang goes away?" I asked, after a few minutes of relative silence.

"I don't know! I'm not the goddess of cows!" Bast yelled. She seemed ticked off about something or other.

"Well, who is?!" I asked. Bast mumbled under her breath, "...dumb-ass Hathor..."

"Maybe I can't hear you good, but did you say _Thor_? As in big Norwegian god played by Chris Hemsworth?" I asked her.

"Thor? Oh, no no no. Us Egyptians don't... _associate _well with the Norwegians. No, I said _Hathor_, goddess of cows." she explained. Huh. There's an _actual_ goddess of cows. Who knew? Well, at least now I can get that image of Thor riding a giant beef cow out of my head.

"Well, can't you call her up or something? You must be able to use your godly magicks some how, right?" I suggested.

"Hathor? Okay..." she opened her iPhone, pressed a button. Bast has freakin' gods on speed dial...

"Hathor?" asked Bast. "Yeah okay whatever, just come get your cows alright? I don't want to have to fight them or anything." From the backseat I could hear what sounded like yelling. "It was a _joke_, I wasn't going to really kill these cows." She put Hathor on hold. "What state are we in, Sadie?"

"Idaho?" I asked.

"Idaho." she said into the phone. "Are you so sure about that?... Alright." she handed the phone to me. "Apparently Hathor wants to talk to you."

Aw hell. What did I do this time?

"Hullo." I said.

"Hello." Hathor said. Her voice was soothing. "You're with Bast, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"Oh you poor thing! What has she done to you?"

"Uh..." was all I could say.

"Tefnut was just telling me last week. 'Oh that Bast. She's so... weird, ya know? And she's at the 21st Nome in Brooklyn! Those poor children!" Obviously Bast didn't get along the best with others. Best role model ever, right?

"Look, Hathor, I don't know who this Tough-nut lady is, but tell her that Bast isn't as bad as you think." I snapped at her, which probably wasn't the best idea in the world.

"It's Tefnut, not Tough-nut. You don't want me to tell her anything! Look, I'll cut you a deal. If you can move all the cows back onto the fields and out of the roads, I won't tell Tefnut a thing. And if you see her, well, try not to rain on Tefnut's parade." she said. Hathor sounds like one of those jazz announcers. 'Up next will be so-and-so performing blah-and-blah.'

"Okay. Deal!" I said. Bast's eyes widened. I handed her the phone, but by then Hathor had already hung up. Bast jumped to the back seat, careful not to sit on any cats.

"You made a bet? With Hathor? About Tefnut?" Bast asked me.

"No. I made it _because_ of Tefnut, not _about _her." I said simply. "Look, I got this. They're cows. I'll just magic these bitches back onto the fields. How hard could it be?"

Bast sighed. "Oh Sadie. You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: So much research went into the making of this chapter! I even found out the correct pronounciation of Tefnut (It's not [tef nut], it's actually [tef noot]). Well, R&R, please!  
**


End file.
